1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to food storage and transportation, and particularly to a device for storing and transporting baked goods such as, but not limited to, cupcakes, muffins, and the like.
2. Discussion
The storage and transportation of foodstuffs has presented numerous problems to manufacturers who have attempted to develop devices to safely, securely, and economically store and transport foodstuffs, including baked goods. With respect to baked goods, there is special interest in the storage and transportation of cupcakes, muffins, and the like.
Cupcakes are generally defined as a small cake baked in a cup-like mold. Cupcakes may optionally have various fillings injected into their cores and may have various frostings or icings applied to one or more of their outer surfaces, particularly the top surface.
Cupcakes are generally circular in shape and typically have an enlarged upper portion (referred to as the top for reference purposes) and a relatively smaller lower portion (referred to as the base for reference purposes). The shape of the cupcake is largely a function of the shape of the mold in which the cupcake batter is baked. Because the cupcake batter can only rise upwardly and outwardly away from the mold, a top is usually formed on the cupcake. Additionally, because the typical cupcake mold has a truncated conical shape, the base of the cupcake invariably has a diameter less than that of the top of the cupcake. As a result of this geometric configuration, cupcakes are, to a certain extent, inherently unstable. This instability is present even when the cupcake is placed on a substantially level surface. Even a relatively slight application of force is usually sufficient to tip most cupcakes over onto their sides. Thus, the conventional storage and transportation of cupcakes has been rendered extremely difficult due to their inherent instability.
This instability presents a special problem when attempting to transport frosted cupcakes having different flavor frostings from one location (e.g., a kitchen) to a remote location (e.g., a picnic, party, or the like). Typically, the frosted cupcakes are placed in a single layer on a dish, plate, or the like. Because cupcakes have a tendency to tip over and fall rather easily, especially during transport, cupcakes having frosting of one flavor invariably come into contact with adjacent frosted cupcakes, thus intermingling the various flavors of frostings. Additionally, problems arise when attempting to transport highly decorated cupcakes. If these highly decorated cupcakes were to tip over, their aesthetic appearance would be suffer considerably. Culinary concerns aside, these problems can present a potentially serious health hazard if a person who is allergic to chocolate inadvertently consumes a cupcake that has contacted a portion of chocolate frosting from an adjacent cupcake. Additionally, a similar health hazard could occur if a diabetic person inadvertently consumes an ostensibly sugar-free frosted cupcake that has contacted a portion of sugar-containing frosting from an adjacent cupcake.
Coverings such as aluminum foil, wax paper, plastic wrap, or the like have been used in an effort to overcome this instability. However, the use of a covering may only serve to lessen the instability and not eliminate it completely. Additionally, the use of coverings has the unwanted effect of mashing the frosting down onto the side surfaces of the cupcake, making it difficult for consumers to handle the cupcake without getting frosting onto their hands. Finally, the frosting has a tendency to adhere to some types of coverings as opposed to remaining on the top surface of the cupcake, thus wasting significant amounts of frosting when the covering is removed from the cupcakes.
Additionally, some cupcakes have relatively delicate crumb toppings. A covering could have the unwanted effect of rubbing against and eventually causing the crumb topping to fall off of the cake portion of cupcake.
Another problem with the use of plates or other conventional items to store and transport cupcakes is that cupcakes tend to heavily soil any surfaces they come into contact with. This is believed to be caused by the leaching out of fatty substances (e.g., butter, oils, and the like) used in the preparation of the cupcakes. Thus, any plates, dishes, and the like need to be thoroughly cleaned of these fatty substances.
Yet another problem with the use of plates and the like to store and transport cupcakes is that usually only a single layer of cupcakes may be placed upon the plate surface, especially if the cupcakes are frosted. Two layers of unfrosted cupcakes placed upon a plate would present a highly unstable situation, as the top layer of cupcakes would have a greatly increased tendency to tip or fall due to the fact that they are disposed on a highly irregular surface (i.e., the tops of the bottom layer of cupcakes). Additionally, two layers of frosted cupcakes placed upon a plate would be highly impractical in that the frosting of the bottom layer cupcakes would adhere to the bottom of the top layer of cupcakes. Thus, a number of plates are typically needed to store and transport even relatively small amounts of cupcakes.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device for storing and transporting baked goods such as, but not limited to, cupcakes, muffins, and the like, wherein the device allows for the segregation and stabilization of the cupcakes.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved food storage and transportation device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved food storage and transportation device that is sealable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved food storage and transportation device having at least one removable insert, the removable insert having at least one opening for receiving and supporting at least one cupcake.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved food storage and transportation device having a plurality of removable inserts, the removable inserts having a plurality of openings for receiving and supporting a plurality of cupcakes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved food storage and transportation device having a plurality of removable inserts, the removable inserts having a plurality of openings for receiving and supporting a plurality of cupcakes, the base of the cupcake extending through the opening and the top of the cupcake being retained above the top surface of the removable insert so as to provide stability to the cupcake during transportation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved food storage and transportation device having a plurality of removable inserts, the removable inserts having a plurality of openings for receiving and supporting a plurality of cupcakes, wherein the openings are spaced a sufficient distance away from the adjacent opening so as to prevent adjacent cupcakes from contacting one another.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved food storage and transportation device having a plurality of removable inserts, the removable inserts having a plurality of openings for receiving and supporting a plurality of cupcakes, wherein the cupcakes are segregated from adjacent cupcakes on the same removable insert and from cupcakes on other removable inserts.
In order to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages and achieve the aforementioned objects, the present invention provides a food storage and transportation device for storing and transporting baked goods such as, but not limited to, cupcakes, muffins, and the like, in accordance with the following embodiments.